Manipulation
by Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101
Summary: There's a new freak in Perdido beach. Jade Smith is a fire-wielding kick-ass fourteen year old. Both sides want her, and that's the problem. Caught in a struggle for power and control, Jade must choose a side. But in choosing a side, she chooses her enemies, and there are many people you don't want as enemies in the FAYZ.
1. The New Girl

**This story is set straight after Gone and before the Hunger starts. I may have accidentally slipped in some of the less-important characters who may already be dead (I'm not sure about Cookie. Did he die in Hunger?) Anyway, hope you like!**

Sam's POV

I came out of the plaza, looked around and jogged towards Astrid, who was standing with Brianna and Little Pete outside the town hall. "Sam, there you are." she said, sounding concerned. "What is it?" I asked looking from her to Brianna. "New freak." said Brianna. "Don't know where from." "What's her power?" I asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "She can use fire. She literally makes a ball of fire in her hand and can chuck it at things." said Brianna. "Well where is she?" I asked. With a power like that I'd definitely want to meet her. "Lana's healing her," said Astrid. "she drove here and nearly hit a kid. She swerved of the road and the car she was in rolled down a ditch. I saw her through the window; she made a ball of fire in her hands and blasted her way out of the wreckage. She managed to drag herself out of the car and then collapsed. Brianna got Lana, they're with Dahra."

"Where's the car?" I asked. "I'll show you." Brianna jogged at a normal speed and led us a few hundred metres past Ralph's. I saw the ditch Astrid had referred to and peered over the edge.

It was a few metres down and was very rocky. The car lay upside down and seemed crushed beyond recognition. I saw the door on the door on the driver's side had nearly been blown off and smoke was drifting up from the engine. I gaped. She blasted her way out of _that?_

Astrid nodded as if she knew what I was thinking. "Must be pretty powerful." she said. "I want to see her. Now." I said, walking off. Astrid nodded and led Pete along. Brianna ran ahead.

Lana's POV

Healer, healer, healer. So many kids came to me, asking me to fix up tiny little injuries. It was so annoying. I looked down at the slowly repairing bones and skin of a girl about my age. I was happy to heal people who were seriously injured, otherwise I was annoyed.

This girl seemed alright. She was tall and skinny, had long, straight dark-brown hair and tanned skin. Pretty. She barely complained at all, and even when she looked like she was about to scream or cry out she bit down on her lip. She wore a red tank top, a small black zip-up leather jacket and dark skinny jeans tucked into black leather boots.

She was conscious, so I took the opportunity to explain anything she probably didn't know about the FAYZ, including battles, powers, mutations, people (mainly Sam, Astrid, Brianna, Dekka, Caine and Drake) the darkness and the wall. I saw her nod a few times. She silently explained how she'd first found out about her powers and how she used them, how she'd been alone and how she'd finally decided to take her parent's car to Perdido beach. She said her name was Jade Smith and she was an only child. It was her birthday in a 3 weeks.

I finished healing her and told her to rest. I got up and walked outside to see Sam coming toward me. "Lana, how is she?" he asked. "She's resting." I said and turned to Astrid. "I found out some more about her. Her name's Jade Smith, she's an only child and it's 3 weeks till her fifteenth. I also explained basically everything she'd need to know about the FAYZ. And before you ask Sam, she said she can create fire, throw fireballs, can't get burnt and said she could sought of hold her fire in her hands and touch or punch things. She's experienced in Martial arts."

I smiled as Sam stared in utter disbelief inside Dahra's hospital. This would be interesting.

Caine's POV

I was waiting for Bug to return. I'd sent him out, like I do every few days to check to see if anything interesting was happening in Perdido beach.

A little while later he appeared to me, and I could tell by his expression that something big had happened. "What is it?" I asked, slight urge in my voice. "New freak." he said simply.

Drake, who was leaning against the wall, stroking his whip arm, looked up. "She can use fire, or something. She blasted her way at a car wreck. I overheard Lana talking to Sam. Apparently she's a good fighter."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drake grin. He was looking forward to a fight. "We need to bring her here. We need to find out what bar she is. Get her to join us, or eliminate her before she's too much of a threat. Soon." I bit my thumbnail. "Very soon."

Drake took a step forward and raised his eyebrows at me. "We'll go tonight. Drake and I. I'll distract Sam. Drake, you get the girl." I could tell he was disappointed, not getting any revenge on Sam, but he didn't complain. I guess he wanted to see what she was made of.

That night...

Caine's POV

Cookie drove Drake and I to Perdido Beach. We told him to stop about a kilometer from the town and walked from there.

The plan was simple: Drake would break into the hospital where Bug said the girl was, and I would stay outside and guard incase Sam or Dekka or someone showed up. This was important. Since she was new here, we might be able to get her to join us. If she wouldn't, we'd have to get rid of her.

We kept on walking and began to hide behind things. There were still a few kids out on the streets. When the hospital came in sight we ran to it. I nodded and Drake ran in.

I saw lights turn on and heard screams. I prepared myself. Bug had checked out the girl in the hospital, so we new what she looked like. He was such a pervert. In a few seconds Drake came out, his hand wrapped around the girl Bug described, only Bug hadn't gone into that much detail. It was the first time in my life I had ever seen a girl prettier than Diana.

"Didn't put up much of a fight." said Drake. The second the words came out of his mouth the girl pushed her hands down on his tentacle arm and I saw a glow of orange-red. Drake cried out in pain and dropped her. She got up instantly and started running away, but I caught her and raised her high above my head.

She flailed her arms around and squirmed, her wild and in her eyes. I turned around just in time to see a fist hitting my face, then it was gone. Brianna. I dropped the girl and she fell about three metres, landing on her feet.

Drake approached her and she hurled a fireball at him, which he just managed to dodge. I thrust my hand out and Brianna went flying backwards, landing hard. She didn't get up.

"That's it!" Drake roared, running at the girl. His whip arm caught her hard in the face and her head slammed into the concrete. Blood gushed from a gash on her forehead and she had obviously been knocked out. Drake started towards Brianna but I shook my head. "There isn't time." I said. He growled and we ran back towards the car.

Drake was glaring at the girl, despite her being unconscious. I smirked to myself. I could clearly see two dark handprints where he'd been burnt.

**Tada! Hope you liked. Please review, I'll update A.S.A.P. I have to work on my other two fanfics.**


	2. Playing With Fire

**Hi everyone! I had some spare time so I decided to do the next chapter. Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

Drake's POV

The girl had been either asleep or unconscious all night. I had to watch her. It was weird. there was something about the way her hair fell across her face that made her look dangerous.

Finally, when she began to stir, I tied her to a chair Caine had set up in the dining room, forcing her hands down into two deep bowls of water that where on low tables on either side of the chair.

I told Bug to get Caine. A few minutes later Caine and Diana came walking calmly down the hallway.

Caine flashed the girl his best smile. "Hi, I'm-"  
"Caine Soren." the girl interrupted. She looked at me. "Drake Merwin... obviously. And... Diana?" she said to Diana, who was looking a bit confused.

Caine laughed. "I can see our friends down at Perdido beach have already explained most of the important things about the FAYZ to you." he said. "Where are my manners... you are?"  
"Jade Smith." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Jade, welcome to Coates Academy." Caine said with a smile.  
"A school for exceptionally messed up kids." Jade said with a smirk. I scowled. Jade glanced down at the ropes and bowls of water. "With great hospitality." she added.

"Please excuse the ropes. We were just worried you'd get mad about last night and try to attack us." Caine said. Jade rolled her eyes, causing Diana to smirk.

"You can stop with the act now. I know you only want me on your side because of my power."  
Diana pretended to act hurt. "That's not _entirely _true. You seem quite nice." she said. Caine shook his head. "Diana, just read her."

Diana's POV

I walked up to Jade and knelt down by her right hand. I quickly plunged my hand down into the water, touched her hand and recoiled with shock. "What? What is it?" Caine said, slightly urgently.  
"Nothing." I said quickly. "The water's just cold." I saw an incredibly quick look of confusion of Jade's face. I lied of course. The water was actually very warm, almost hot, which made me think Jade was doing something to it. No, I had recoiled because I touched her. I knew what bar she was... but it _couldn't_ be true...

I had my back to Caine and Drake, so I didn't think they'd seen that I'd already touched her. I felt her hand again, partly to back up my water temperature lie. Partly to double check her bar level.

There was no denying it; Jade Smith was a five bar.

"Well?" Caine said impatiently. I turned to face him. Four bars meant she would most likely be killed. Anything higher was certain death. I glanced into her eyes. She was about my age.  
"She's a three bar."

Sam's POV

Everybody was terrified. I had Brianna practically running laps around the town on patrol. We were high alert; Jade was missing, the hospital was a mess, we found a small pool of blood a few metres away from it, 3 kids were claiming they saw Caine and 6 said they'd seen Drake.

I think they got what they came for, and doubted they'd be coming back any time soon, but it was better to be safe then sorry. I felt sorry for Jade. She hadn't even managed one night here.

I felt a quick blast of air and saw a quick blur. It had been three minutes and Brianna was already up to lap thirty-seven.

Taylor appeared in front of me. "You were right. They've got Jade tied up and are _trying _to recruit her." she said.  
"Did you find out anything else?" I asked, desperate for some action. Taylor shook her head. "It's kind of disappointing: I arrived just in time to hear Diana say 'bar'."

I groaned, and hoped she wasn't higher than a three. It was unlikely, but possible. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her if Caine handed her over to Drake.

Caine's POV

Caine bit his thumbnail. "Ok." he said. "Tell me Jade, what can you do with your power?"  
Jade smiled. "Lots. I can create fire, throw it, punch people with it, the usual."  
"You don't get burnt?" Drake asked. Jade shook her head.  
"I'm completely fire proof. I can catch alight, my hair will literally catch fire, but doesn't get burnt off. I had to make myself special clothes for it using fire-proof blankets." she said.

"What about heat?" I asked. For some weird reason, Jade started grinning.  
"I am completely immune to heat. I could stick a match into my arm, bake my hand in an oven... I can even stand boiling water."

Then I saw the bubbling water. We had sealed off the top with this clay stuff so she couldn't pull out. I reacted a split second before Drake, shoving Diana to floor and shielding her just as the two bowls exploded out wards, sending glass and boiling water everywhere.

I heard Drake cry out as a piece of jagged glass ripped into his left shoulder and I screamed as boiling water splashed onto the back of my right leg.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade stand up and the flaming remains of the rope that bound her fell to the floor. The fire caught her hair and soon her face was beautifully framed in wild flames.

Drake struggled to his feet and cracked his whip arm. Jade dived out of the way, throwing a fireball as she went. It caught Drake just above where his whip arm and he shrieked, ripping his shirt off and stamping out the flames.

I got up just in time to see a fireball shatter one of the windows. Jade vaulted through the gap, narrowly avoiding the glass shards that stuck up from what remained of the window like daggers.

I tried to stand up but collapsed. Diana rolled out of the way before I came crashing down to the floor. "Are you OK Diana?" I murmured from the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off. "My hero."

**Hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Burn

**Wow, it must have been months since I updated! I'm so sorry, I've been working on Dark Sister. I've been going through a Clone Wars faze (or fayz, get it?) due to all of the new episodes coming out. I've hit 38 000 words for Dark Sister! 94 pages :) Anyway, this will be short but I'll try to update soon. **

**Chapter 3**

Caine's POV

Over to my right I saw Drake get up. "Drake! Get After her!" I yelled, trying to sit up. Normally, Drake would of made some snarky comment about me being weak and the glass in his arm being worse then a boiling water, but he was so caught up in his anger that he just jumped through the window and began to sprint after Jade.

Drake's POV

My shoulder was screaming out in pain. The only things that kept me running was the thought of getting to whip her pretty little face half off. I didn't care what Caine would say; I was going to kill this chick, and I was going to do it slowly and _very _painfully.

She was about a two hundred metres ahead of me, her flaming hair beginning to die down due to the air rushing against it. I sped up, and soon realized Jade's pace was slowing. I squinted, and saw a deep red gash in her leg and something sticking out of it. The way it shone in the sun made it look like glass. Must of been when she jumped through the window.

She glanced around and I saw a red stream down her face. It was her head wound from the previous night. Diana had done her best to stitch it up, but it must have opened up again.

I ran harder, my whip arm cracking at my side. Jade made it to the far side of the oval when she stopped and turned around. I was now about a hundred metres away from her, when I slowed. She was grinning. She was obviously in a lot of pain, yet she was grinning. Not good. It reminded me of me.

She raised her arms high, indicating to the space on either side of me, like she was trying to tell me something. I quickly looked around. Nothing but- Then it hit me. I could practically _feel _her smirk burn into me. I was in the middle of the school oval. An oval which hadn't been watered in months. An oval with dry, dead grass.

Two fireballs appeared in Jade's hands and she hurled them either side of me. She made one more and it hit the space in front of me, barely ten metres away. The grass caught instantly and I staggered backwards. I could just make out that witch running through the flames.

There was no way after her; the fire was forcing me back. I quickly ran back in the direction of Coates before the fire behind me caught. It was all over the oval, and Jade would be long gone by now. I roared in anger and hoped the fire wouldn't spread far. It should remain small; there was no wind in the FAYZ and the grass was burning out quickly. Still couldn't reach her though.

I stormed back into the main building to find Caine pushing an ice pack into his leg. "Well, where is she?" he snapped. I hated Caine. He was just sitting here the whole freaking time!

Diana sniffed the air. "Is it just me, or is something burning?" she asked.  
"She got away?" Caine roared, outraged.  
"You weren't much help! I got piece of friggin' glass stuck in my shoulder and I still went!" I yelled back. I suddenly remembered the glass and grabbed at my shoulder with my tentacle, trying to hide my yelp. I gripped it tightly and yanked it out with a gasp.

Blood poured out of the gash and Diana pushed me down onto a chair. She grabbed the medical kit she had used for Jade last night and pulled out a needle and thread. I shivered. I wanted to slap her, but knew that this had to be down. I cringed each time the needle went into my flesh, but I'd been through much worse.

Diana tied the thread off and wrapped a bandage tightly around the wound. She wiped her bloodied hands against each other, sighed and sat down.

**Favorites and Follows always appreciated :) **


End file.
